


Akado Manabu and the Very Strange and Frightening Goose

by RinRynRen



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Gen, Goose Menaces Any Character In Canon That Writer Feels Like Menacing, The Goose knows ninjutsu, who made the goose a ninja?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRynRen/pseuds/RinRynRen
Summary: Akado Manabu is walking to work and there is a goose following him.  It does not get better from there.  (It very much gets better from there.)
Relationships: Akado Manabu (DoS) & Yuuhi Shinku (DoS) & Goose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection, Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	Akado Manabu and the Very Strange and Frightening Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).

Akado Manabu was walking to the office. It was Tuesday morning, and he had stopped for coffee at Akimichi Hironobu’s bakery, and also picked up a scone while he was there before continuing on his way to the office. This was all normal.

What was not normal or usual was the fact that there was a large, pure white goose following him.

He could not shake it. It had started following him as he left his apartment and started to head towards the office ten minutes and several streets ago, appearing from nowhere behind him and then just…following him. Manabu had partially stopped at the bakery in order to try to lave the goose pass him by, and he had breathed out a sigh of relief when he left the bakery to see more sign of it, too soon. Within a few steps, there was a loud flutter of wings, and the goose decended from where it had been—waiting for him on the roof?—and continued to follow contentedly just behind him. No matter how much he sped up, the goose was always there, in the corner of his eye whenever he turned to check.

Manabu shivered.

He reached the office five fruitless attempts to lose the bird later, and hurried in the doors before shutting them firmly behind them. 

Despite his attempts to get away from the goose, or perhaps because of it—Manabu can’t remember the last time that he had walked so quickly, and all to no avail—Manabu was exactly two minutes early for his shift. 

He walked into the office, his head down, and sat down at his desk. He started sorting through the papers, knowing that he needed to be seen as busy and working when Yuuhi-sensei came in. 

Footsteps sounded in the hallway, Yuuhi-sensei being kind enough to announce his entrance. 

And there was a rustle of feathers at the window of the room. Manabu froze solidly, and stopped breathing as the door to the office opened. 

Yuuhi Shinku took exactly one step into the office, and then there was an explosion of angry white feathers and very, very loud honking. Manabu ducked under his desk to hide from both the goose and the ninja it was attacking. There was shouting, and cursing, and then before anything truly terrible could happen, there was a puff of smoke and then the goose was gone—of it’s own choice, and not because the Jounin killed it or got rid of it.

White feathers drifted to the floor, and when Manabu cautiously emerged from underneath the desk, the only sign that the bird had ever been there was the number of feathers on the floor, and an alarming number of scratches on Yuuhi-sensei’s face and arms.

It was possibly the scariest thing that Manabu could remember having happened to him. (Also one of the funniest—in his heart of hearts, Manabu knew that if anyone deserved this, it was definitely Yuuhi Shinku. Not that he would ever show it.) Yuuhi-sensei stormed angrily into his office and slammed the door, and only then did Manabu remember to breathe. 

No matter how strange it was, at least it was over now.

Three days later, as Yuuhi-sensei walked into the office, the goose reappeared in a puff of smoke and feathers, and attacked Yuuhi-sensei with loud, angry honking before disappearing again.

Another 4 days after that, it happened again.

And again, and again.

Manabu just wanted to cry. Why was this a thing that was happening? Why did he deserve this? What had he done? 

After the seventh time that The Goose appeared and attacked, Manabu just gave up. It was still scary, but by this point…it was far, far funnier than scary. At that point, Manabu had to wonder exactly who had taught that goose Body Flicker. And if he wanted to thank them for it, or hate them for it. 

Exactly who thought it would be a good idea to teach a goose to be a ninja? WHO?

The next day, Manabu was walking though the market and quietly listened to the latest gossip, and got to hear about the latest and most death-defyingly amazing stunt that Nara Shikako had pulled off. He remembered meeting the girl, so young and yet so powerful and scary. 

Then he went home and decidedly did not think about how there just might be a connection between a very frightening goose and the young Seal Mistress of Konoha. That was, he decided, above his pay grade. What Jounin decided to do on their own time was no business of his. 


End file.
